Season 5
This article contains episode summaries for the fifth season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season five started airing on Sunday, September 27, 2015. The 22-episode season is divided into two blocks of 11 episodes, the first airing in the fall/winter of 2015. The season will resume in 2016, with the remaining 11 episodes. A special recap episode aired before the season premiere on September 27, 2015. 'Overview' Fans this season are invited to join Emma Swan, Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Rumplestiltskin, Belle and all the other resident fairytale characters of Storybrooke and beyond as they cope with the savior's new role as as the Dark One and begin the search for Merlin. This is a journey that will take our heroes from the Enchanted Forest to Camelot, and along the way it will bring many surprises, including encounters with the brave and headstrong warrior princess Merida. As the season continues, new fairytale characters will be revealed and old acquaintances will be revisited. Not everyone can be trusted, but one thing remains true: you never give up on the people you love... 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Ginnifer Goodwin - Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White (12/12) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan/Dark Swan (11/12) *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina (11/12) *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Prince Charming (11/12)1 *Emilie de Ravin - Belle Gold/Belle (9/12)2 *Colin O'Donoghue - Killian Jones/Captain Hook (11/12) *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (10/12) *Rebecca Mader - Zelena/Wicked Witch (9/12) *Sean Maguire - Robin Hood (10/12) *and Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (11/12)1 1 ''Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for a 12th appearance. 2 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for a 10th appearance. 'Recurring Cast' *Liam Garrigan - King Arthur (10/12) *Joana Metrass - Queen Guinevere (8/12) *David-Paul Grove - Doc (8/12)1 *Michael Coleman - Happy (7/12) *Beverley Elliott - Granny (7/12) *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy (6/12)2 *Elliot Knight - Merlin (6/12) *Amy Manson - Merida (6/12) *Faustino Di Bauda - Sleepy (5/12)3 *Gabe Khouth - Sneezy (5/12)3 *Mig Macario - Bashful (5/12)3 *Sinqua Walls - Lancelot (5/12) *Ingrid Torrance - Nurse Ratched (4/12) *Raphael Alejandro - Roland (3/12)4 *Jeffrey Kaiser - Dopey (2/12)5 *David Anders - Dr. Whale/Viktor Frankenstein (1/12) *Jamie Chung - Mulan (1/12) *Giancarlo Esposito - Magic Mirror (1/12) *Barbara Hershey - Cora (1/12)6 *Robbie A. Kay - Peter Pan (1/12) *Eric Keenleyside - Moe French/Maurice (1/12) *Meghan Ory - Ruby/Red Riding Hood (1/12) *Tony Perez - Prince Henry (1/12) *Michael Raymond-James - Neal Cassidy/Baelfire (1/12) *Keegan Connor Tracy - Mother Superior/Blue Fairy (1/12)7 *Timothy Webber - The Apprentice (1/12)8 1 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for an 9th appearance. 2 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for a 7th appearance. 3 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for a 6th appearance. 4 Not credited in 5.10. 5 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for a 3rd appearance. 6 Also featured in archive footage in 5.05, accounting for a 2nd appearance. 7 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for a 2nd appearance. 8 Also featured in archive footage in 5.10, accounting for a 2nd appearance. 'Crew' 'Writers' *Adam Horowitz (4 Episodes) *Edward Kitsis (4 Episodes) *Andrew Chambliss (3 Episodes) *Tze Chun (2 Episodes) *Jane Espenson (2 Episodes) *David H. Goodman (2 Episodes) *Dana Horgan (2 Episodes) *Jerome Schwartz (2 Episodes) 'Directors' *Romeo Tirone (4 Episodes) *Ralph Hemecker (3 Episodes) *Eagle Egilsson (1 Episode) *Geofrey Hildrew (1 Episode) *Gwyneth Horder-Payton (1 Episode) *Alrick Riley (1 Episode) *Ron Underwood (1 Episode) Episodes 'The Dark Swan' 'The Price' 'Siege Perilous' 'The Broken Kingdom' 'Dreamcatcher' 'The Bear and the Bow' 'Nimue' 'Birth' 'The Bear King' 'Broken Heart' 'Swan Song' 'Souls of the Departed' 'Labor of Love' Trivia *The entire main cast from the fourth season returns with star billing with the sole exception of Michael Socha (Will Scarlet), while Rebecca Mader (Zelena/Wicked Witch) and Sean Maguire (Robin Hood) are promoted to series regulars. **Ginnifer Goodwin (Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White) is the only actor to be featured in every episode this season, thus far. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters released to promote the season. Promo S5 01.png Promo S5 02.png Promo S5 03.png Promo S5 04.png Promo S5 05.png Promo S5 06.png Promo S5 07.png Promo S5 08.png Promo S5 09.png Promo S5 10.png Promo S5 11.png Promo S5 12.png Promo S5 13.png Promo S5 14.png Promo S5 15.png Promo S5 16.png Promo S5 17.png Promo S5 18.png Promo S5 19.png Promo S5 20.png Promo S5 21.png Promo S5 22.png Promo S5 23.png Promo S5 24.png Promo S5 25.png Promo EW S5 01.png Promo EW S5 02.png Category:Season 5